1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to irradiated polypropylene articles, such as fibers, films, and nonwoven fabrics and to a method for preparing such articles.
2. Background Information
Polypropylene is often a material of choice for articles of medical use due to its various properties such as non-toxicity and inertness to drugs and liquid media used with drugs, as well as its low cost and the ease with which it can be extruded, molded, and formed into articles. Such articles generally require sterilization before use. A preferred method of sterilization is by gamma radiation using radioactive cobalt since it can be performed on impermeably wrapped packages ensuring total and reliable sterility. However, gamma-irradiated polypropylene is subject to degradation, e.g., embrittlement, discoloration, and thermal sensitivity, during or subsequent to irradiation.
The addition of various stabilizers, e.g., antioxidants, to the polypropylene material has been suggested to prevent discoloration and degradation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,185 (Williams et al.) discloses irradiation sterilized articles of polypropylene which have incorporated therein a mobilizer which increases the free volume of the polymer and, therefore, lowers the density of the polymer. Suitable mobilizers mentioned include hydrocarbon oils, halogenated hydrocarbon oils, phthalic ester oils, vegetable oils, silicone oils, and polymer greases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,595 (Hagiwara et al.) discloses irradiated crosslinked polyolefin molded products of a blend of polyolefin, a compound having acetylenic linkage, and an aromatic hydrocarbon-substituted organic amine or an aromatic secondary amino compound.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,932 and No. 4,467,065 (Williams et al.) disclose polypropylene stabilized for irradiation sterilization. The polypropylene has a narrow molecular weight distribution and has incorporated therein a mobilizer, as used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,185, described hereinabove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,497 (Rekers) discloses radiation-stable polyolefin compositions containing a benzhydrol or benzhydrol derivative stabilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,445 (Rekers) discloses radiation-stable polyolefin compositions containing a hindered phenolic stabilizer and a benzaldehyde acetal stabilizer.
European patent application No. 0,068,555 (Lenzi) discloses irradiation-sterilizable polypropylene articles, the polypropylene having one to eight weight percent low density polyethylene added thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,001 (Wedel et al.) discloses an ultraviolet protectorant composition for surface application by aerosol to polyolefins, which composition contains a 2-hydroxy benzophenone and benzoate ester ultraviolet protectorant, a polymethacrylate binder, a solvent, and propellant.
Although the addition of the various stabilizers to polypropylene serves to diminish degradation by radiation, the use of additives increases costs, some additives may pose toxicological problems when contacted with pharmaceuticals, and some additives may adversely affect the physical properties of the polypropylene.
The present invention overcomes these problems without addition of radiation stabilizing additives as required in the afore-mentioned Williams et al. '185, '932, and '065, Hagiwara et al. '595, Rekers '497 and '445, Lenzi '555, and Wedel '001 patents, and provides low cost irradiated polypropylene articles and a method for preparing irradiated polypropylene articles, with the articles exhibiting little or no degradation after irradiation even after prolonged storage periods.